Episode 8883 (15th April 2016)
Plot Anna tries to make Izzy feel guilty for causing Gary's predicament. Sarah asks Kylie to invite Freddie to the christening as she wants more nice people there. Sharif admits to Anna that he called the police but doesn't apologise for it, believing that he did the right thing. Anna explains that the cannabis was pain relief for Izzy. Billy disappoints Sarah with the news that the christening has to be postponed by a week as he can't fit it in. Chesney cancels the hotel he and Sinead were staying at in Portugal and decides to stay with Katy and Joseph instead. Norris gets onto the council about the street signs and is told that they were taken away for cleaning. Mary makes him apologise to Tyrone for accusing him. Izzy goes to the police station and tries to help Gary out by explaining that the cannabis was meant for her. Norris makes it up to Tyrone by donating a fridge/freezer worth £40, taking him over his £300 target. Gary is released but, due to Izzy's statement, he has been charged with supplying drugs. Chesney leaves for Portugal. Sinead admits to Fiz that she thinks Chesney doesn't enjoy her company. Billy manages to fit in Harry's christening on Monday. Sarah is relieved as she doesn't want to delay it. Izzy is released with a caution. She's stunned to learn that she's made things worse for Gary. Maria and Luke babysit Hope and Ruby so that Fiz and Tyrone can go out. Luke tells Maria he never wants to lose her and asks her to marry him. Maria is taken aback but accepts. Izzy intends to continue taking cannabis but will leave Gary out of it. Anna doesn't approve. Cast Regular cast *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dane Everton - Gary Hanks *Police Officer 1 - Steve Cooper *Police Officer 2 - Donnaleigh Bailey *Enquiry Officer - Peter Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior - Ginnel *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *Audrey's *Victoria Street *V Court Fitness *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Front desk, interview room and exterior Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Izzy accidentally makes matters worse for Gary, but refuses to give up the weed; Billy and Kylie are taken aback at Sarah's overreaction to a christening problem; and Maria is stunned when Luke pops the question. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,990,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes